Silly fight, not so silly past
by TailedKitsune
Summary: placed about a month after my main story line, Denmark and America start fighting about Alfred's bathroom manners. Tei-Tei decides that teasing him to submission is the only thing that'll work to his advantage, glimpse of their darkness are revisited. Do not read if you cannot handle hot make outs, grinding abs, and Den ALMOST taking his pants off. No smut...almost smut. ONE SHOT.


_**Okay I wanted to post this one-shot first...yey! It's after the main story-line I did, so it's pretty much saying that my 1st story ended in a happy note.**_

_**For those who favorited and commented my first story, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! i'll be updating soon, school's just getting to me, you know?**_

_**Summary: They're fighting about Alfred's bathroom manners. Matthias will not have any of it and has a plan to get what he wants out of the American. WARNING: DARK PASTS WILL BE REVEALED AND THERE IS SEXUAL ACTIVITY HERE...THOUGH IT WON'T GO THAT FAR. *WINK* SORRY. KIDS DO NOT READ IF YA CAN'T HANDLE MAKING OUT AND GRINDING ABS.**_

* * *

"Damn it, America, could you PLEASE LEAVE THE TOILET SIT UP when you freaking PISS!" scolded a very annoyed Dane.

"WHY? Are you a fucking girl, DENMARK?" answered the younger blonde angrily. It's just been about two months since they became a couple. Guess what, they're fighting…again.

"AS IF! I've topped more than you! I think you know how big _'Copenhagen'_ is!" he shouted loudly at his American boyfriend.

"Well… _'Washington_' is definitely bigger!" America blurted loudly feeling flushed red by the Dane's boldness.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked mischievously, crouching nearer to the sitting American. His eyes glimmered full of his sexual charisma as he started attacking America's neck. He wanted to pound his loud-mouth boyfriend to submission and sometimes the only way to get the American moaning to your will was…well make him moan in sexual heat.

The lighter blonde started peeling his red collared shirt as he felt those childish eyes starting to roam over his awesome body. He pulled away and grabbed his lover's hand leading it to his extremely hard and bulging abs. America's hand were shaking.** Adorable**. His older boyfriend pulled him closer making sure the heat was felt. He kissed his boyfriend like the expert he was, remembering that one time Alfred came just by kissing. America shuddered in excitement as he felt Denmark's hands clutching his hair. The Dane went lower, making sure he left hickeys down his jaw line and neck.

His boyfriend loves his hickeys, he'd pout at times when they were clearing…but of course, you wouldn't hear him say that.

"lide det?" he asked in a seductive tone, like soft silk. The Dane continued to peel of his shirt, showing his ridiculously pumped arms. The young America turned timid as he stared at the numerous scars littered on his boyfriend's body. The Dane knew that his scars kinda turned his younger lover on…and he knew how to catch him…

**_… hook_**

**_...line_**

**_...and sinker!_**

"Ya know, **_Alfred,_** this scars…" he guided the young one's hand to the scar that ran from his left shoulder down his chest. The other hand was from his sides to the middle of his abs. The scars weren't very evident since it healed so well. "…were from Germany when I was…" he stopped, inching his face closer to the exposed neck and whispered "his Canary…**_Alfred!_**" America writhed.

Deep inside, Denmark was laughing. He knew his boyfriend loved to hear stories about his scars and his name kink was an extra. Although, he hated being reminded that he was called by the allies as _'Germany's Canary', _he loved teasing America more_. _His lips still leaving kiss marks to the now exposed torso of America.

He remembered being whipped and kicked in his guts…forcing him to call off the rebellion. Those were awesome times. The adrenaline rush that fighting for his people's freedom gave him made him want to piss off Germany more. He remembered seeing fear in those eyes while he laughed maniacally when blood dripped from his mouth and from the gashes Germany made. _'No it wasn't sexual at all, ya horny fuckers!'_

* * *

**"You want me to sing? Ha! Try pulling my guts out!" he smirked defiantly at the younger German. Germany punched harder, knocking the Dane down to the cold prison floor. He sat up laughing harder…so much harder. You thought Russia was scary, but remember this: those who look stupid are the scariest.**

**"Look at yourself" gritted the German's teeth. He pulled on Denmark's blood-stained hair "The lightest blonde." He forced the exhausted Dane's face to meet his eyes. "The pale yet strong complexion." ****_Silence. _****"The most striking blue eyes." He crashed Matthias's head to the wall behind.**

**"Can't you see? We are brothers. We are a part of the ultimate race. The perfect race" he explained with all the Nazi-insanity in him. Denmark was disgusted, Germany was never like this. That damned Hitler…fucked his mind too much. **

**"What about, oh I don't know…Gilbert? Your brother?" The Dane's smile was twisted and dark.**

**"He's an exception…" Ludwig replied weakly, obviously dumbfounded. The dark laugh echoed the room with the whispers and wails of some spiritual presence. The cold Danish wind seemed graze the young German's soul. **

**"I'll give you one last chance, bruder, eradicate them" he approached the beaten Dane. But the older nation was still stubborn as ever.**

**"All of them are my countrymen, and fuck, even if they weren't I'd let them live…I'm a country…I am human. Deal with it!" he spat his blood at the shiny black boots in front of him. "kald mig ikke broder!" he growled in disgust.**

**"Sie dumm dane!" growled the pissed German. He was about to lash out when that cold wind swept against his skin again; he could actually see frost developing in mere seconds. The sound of ice cracking along the concrete along with those ghastly wails and roars that seemed to suddenly accompany the wind. "deres vrede" chuckled the Dane. He laughed loudly like a jolly old man with a darkness that made the German's supposed strength look weak, pathetic even.**

**"Åh min Gud, du, unge mennesker er sådanne slyngler! You bring me back to my Viking days!" he smiled through the blood that was dripping from his already blood-stained hair. It was matted down with the crimson liquid giving him an even more macabre look than he already was.**

**For that split second, Germany felt shivers. He was reminded how the Dane was once a blood-thirsty Viking. That youthful face…the face that was even younger than Germany was just a mask for his age. That was the day…the day that Germany vowed to never look at the Dane the same way again.**

**"Matthias, you are making a horrible mistake" he advised the confused-looking Matthias Kohler.**

**"I might've not done it then if I thought this wasn't worth my effort" he smiled with his now slit pupils leaving a trail of a glowing blue 'smoke'. He gritted his teeth in a chuckle. Ludwig must've been hallucinating, but he swore he heard snarling wolves…he felt as if he was surrounded by them. A piercing howl followed after and the sound stop.**

**"Check mate" Denmark gave a giant smile. Germany was confused, what did he mean by-**

**"Germany, give up! You're surrounded" yelled a self-righteous Brit! "Matthias Køhler, The Kingdom of Denmark…Canary, we got it from here" added the bushy-browed blonde.**

**"Gudskelov! I thought you'd be faster than this" he smiled, glaring one last time with his animalistic eyes at Germany. Did I mention he was petting a smoky grey-blue wolf that appeared out of nowhere?**

**"Farvel, Tyskland…for now" he ruffled the well-kept hair of Ludwig who had guns pointed at him.**

* * *

.Manipulative…Things that a pissed Denmark would become.

Anyway, that was just the pissed off side of the Dane, somebody who couldn't even come out when he was infuriated at the young America.

_'Man is dark Denmark a pussy!'_

That smile, that Hollywood smile also held something dark, the Dane knew. Their whole NATO incident was a teaser of what darkness he had. A darkness that could not come out even if America tried coaxing it out on him. _So even Dark America was a pussy_. Those were the days they left behind.

* * *

**"Give them one warning…one warning only, if they don't listen, Kill them!" the cold and stern voice of the American could be heard through the torrential rain of the Philippine jungle. He saw her. He saw her kill his men, mutilation. If that was no reason to retaliate the American would be damned.**

**The next half hour was full of gunshot, bolos, and blood. Screams of women and children, dying. Spain was right…savages****_, estupidos,_****_indios._**** He did not promise freedom, he only promised freedom…****_from Spain._**** How he loved the sight of lifeless tanned bodies, the pride of avenging his men. He was the hero.**

**Fire broke out, fighting the cold storm. The village was set on fire while all the helpless children were sleeping. Those men of his were once children too, what better way than to ruin the next generation. His mouth creeping into a smile.**

**Suddenly shouts from his men got his attention. **

**A lone girl was single-handedly shooting and slicing his men down. Her eyes were full of hate and confusion…much like how he looked right now. His men surrounded her with their rifles pointing at every inch of her slender frame. Her eyes were nowhere near fear.**

**He waved his hands, signaling to shoot. They did. Blood gushed everywhere, being washed by the rain as well of being illuminated by the crimson fire. She was gasping hair air as her enchanting onyx hair covered her wounded sun-kissed skin. Her eyes were forced to stay open as he gestured her arms to something he could not see, she screamed and screamed in her native tongue, as if urging someone to get away.**

**He looked passed the shroud of water and fire. The sight was pitiful, young children crying not wanting to leave her. She was persistent as tears came falling from her eyes. He gave one last smile as she saw the children ran into the safety of her forests. She lied on her back smirking at the Americans. One bravely pulled her hair as he bumped her head with the bottom of his gun allowing blood to come out from her forehead.**

**She smiled wider. Damn her to hell. America looked to his side and saw the children come back but this time they weren't alone. Tall figures limped behind them; he couldn't see who they were. It took him awhile to process them. He gasped, his face struck with evident disbelief. He knelt down the muddy path.**

**His men were alive, wound everywhere with makeshift bandages out of leaves. He couldn't believe what he saw. They were holding the children like they were their own. Their faces were plastered with strong yet concerned eyes.**

**"Sabi Ko, umalis na kayo!" said the beaten female nation weakly.**

**"No Ms. Maria" said one of his very own men. "We promised to take the children away from this, but we did not promise to leave you" he added.**

**"What the fuck is going on, soldier?" the angry captain snarled. **

**"Stop this, Alfred, this isn't who you really are" his wounded soldier said with his thick New York accent. "look at yourself. She never wanted this, her countrymen did. She took care of us, even though her own people fought against her…we killed more of them"**

**America looked at the bloody Filipina, who was drifting on and off consciousness. He grabbed her closer to him. He pulled her in for a hug as his eyes started to rain as well.**

**"I'm…I'm sorry, Maria. I was supposed to take care of you. I promised him" he trailed off with his breaking voice.**

**_'Take care of her, you puta Americano!' the Spanish man grabbed Alfred's collar before slipping to a dreamless sleep._**

**"No need, Alfred. I have my own faults in this" smiled Maria through the blood.**

**Since then a friendship was born.**

* * *

Nothing could give them an adrenaline rush like that anymore, well maybe they found that in each other.

Denmark groaned over-exaggeratingly. He wanted to put America to the edge as fast as possible. He guided his lover's hands to the waistband of his red and white boxer briefs. America blushed looking down…he never saw his boyfriend acting this hot before.

"*Måske du vil spille med min kapital lidt" the Dane said in a dark and sexy manner leading America's hand to the button of his jeans. The American froze. "Why aren't you doing anything?" he pouted leading America to blush wildly with his eyes wide open. The Dane straddled his boyfriend while he was sitting in the rather comfy sofa which they also fought over. America won in the end.

…maybe it wasn't so bad to do what his boyfriend said._ I mean, it is just a simple request_. The thoughts were crossing America's head as Denmark placed kisses on his lips. Sloppy but hot…just how the American likes…no, loves it. They grinded their midsections together, the feeling of the Danish man's exposed abs over his still clothed body was turning him on even more. He moaned helplessly in an almost trance like state, each moan getting absorbed by the Dane's hot and wet cavern.

Denmark pulled away, over-exaggerating his moan again to entice the young man even more. Now the younger nation had his eyes half-opened, his eyebrows were furrowed with suspense and horniness; his mouth opened widely huffing hot and moist breaths, and his clothed crotch impatiently rubbing against his boyfriend's own. Denmark smirked inwardly. His unbelievably hot boyfriend was now reduced to a moaning, incoherent…_still-hot-though_ mess. Now he just had to keep the act up. Just a little bit more.

America was almost convulsing in need. He couldn't stop pulling his boyfriend tighter, closer…he needed him now. But he knew the way he acted before wasn't going to settle well with him. He had to give in to what the Dane wanted…he had to _*groan* _give him dominance.

"T-Tei-Tei…" he whimpered. Denmark's ears perked up while still leaving hickey marks up his lover's neck. "What is it, **Alfred?**" he stared down with eyes full of lust and annoyance. Alfred swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and covered his beautiful eyes with his right forearm.

"I-I guess…I could…leave it up when I-I'm pissing" he said shyly in defeat.

"Oh, okay!" The Dane jump to his feet and started buttoning his clothes up acting all innocent.

"Wh-What the hell, TEI-TEI?" America covered his groin area since it was pressing to hard on his jeans.

"What?" he looked back at his boyfriend with his arms crossed with his head resting on his clenched fist. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

"What do you mean 'what'. I thought you were gonna fuck me hard!" he snapped in annoyance.

"Oh, so now you admit you liked to be topped" he grinned at the American with intent to tease.

"N-no I don't" he tensed in protest. Denmark leaned in closer and took off Texas and placed it on his own.

"You see, you needed to be taught how to adjust for others, namely me, your boyfriend." He allowed Texas to slip down his European nose. "I sacrificed a perfectly good couch and then this couch started growing on me, so I have no regrets that I allowed you to 'top' me on that" he crossed his arms. But America suddenly got distracted with the sex appeal the Dane had when he wore his glasses.

"Are you even listening?" Matthias huffed with his hands on his hips. His eyes changed as the glasses framed his eyes.

"Why is it so~ important anyway?" ask the irritated young man who was cuddling a throw pillow.

Denmark pinched his nose bridge in equal irritation before breathing out a heavy sigh. "I've been a close friend of yours for the past century before we became the awesome it-couple we are now. I know for a fact that you aren't the stupid, shallow, arrogant, sloppy, tasteless, and selfish person people always assume you would be. Now that we are about to start living together I expect some degree of maturity and compliance. So, I had high hopes of your toilet _'etiquette'_ would be more refined."

"What the hell do you mean?" the American gave a whiny question.

"If I put it in layman's terms, I'm saying that I don't want to sit on a piss-stained toilet seat when I take a dump!" he said glancing through the reflective glasses. "I don't want you to just piss all over the place…I want to keep my toilet clean when you visit my house and if you're acting like that here, I might buy a new toilet seat every week." America looked at his boyfriend, fairly stunned and started to sulk.

"Fine then, but it won't be an overnight change you know? I've never heard anybody complain about it." He turned his back to his boyfriend.

"Maybe you haven't received *_clearing throat_* proper training *_wink* *wink*_or maybe it was because they were afraid of your…dark side" his messy-haired boyfriend whispered to his ear.

"Oh, like you don't have one" he smiled.

…

"Not denying it" answered the Danish man.

…

"Yup, we definitely are the awesome couple"

…

**OMAKE:**

Dark!Denmark: Why did he just call me a pussy?!

Dark!America: Damn right, nobody calls you a damn pussy besides me!

Dark!Denmark: Oh, shut up pussy.

Dark!America: How about you can it whore!?

….

"Dark Tei-tei…oh God…there, right there…more… ah…"

"*pant* *pant* for stramt … Jeg elsker dig!"

"M-me too!"

* * *

**"kald mig ikke broder!:Do not call me brother**

**Sie dumm dane!=Stupid dane**

**deres vrede=They're angry**

**"Åh min Gud, du, unge mennesker er sådanne slyngler!=Oh my God! you youngsters are rascals**

**Gudskelov!=Thank god**

**Sabi ko, umalis na kayo=I don't you to go away**

* * *

**I wanted to make Denmark have this mystical side to him. America has that too... I'm planning the story already**


End file.
